Swear It All Over Again
by McSteamy
Summary: This is a meredith and derek fanfic... post it's the end of the world as we know it please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

When that bomb exploded I felt my heart stop beating, when I got blasted back I felt my head being hit off the ground. I passed out. No one came to my rescue until I felt a big pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist, and picked me up. I could barley open my eyes and when I did I saw it was Derek.

"Der…"

"Ssshh, mer it gonna be ok,"

He carried me to the closest room with a shower and took off my bloody scrubs, each time he touched me I felt my heart melt, he didn't bother about his scrubs he just turned on the shower and carried me in my underwear into it, I felt the hot water beating down on my head, he gently washed my face to get all the blood and dust off my face, then he gently washed my hair. He didn't wash my body because that would be inappropriate, when he had finished he got me a towel and gently dried me.

"I'll be back in a minute,"

A thought kept running through my mind, were the bomb guy dead, and was the patient dead I didn't know. I heard the door open and I quickly sat up, I sat up took quickly and got a head rush, Derek quickly came to my side,

"Meredith?" he said worried.

"I'm fine," I said smaller than a whisper,

"I went to your locker and got you clean underwear and a fresh pair of scrubs, I will leave you to get changed and then I will take you for an examination,"

"No Derek stay," the words just tumbled out my mouth.

"Ok do you need help?"

"Yes it hurts every were I don't think I will be able to do this all by myself,"

"It's ok I'm right here Meredith,"

He helped me change out of my wet underwear and into my clean ones and clean scrubs, I saw that he noticed my tummy was a bit red and had marks all over it but I knew this was just from the bomb exploding, once I was changed, we just sat and stared at each other, it was almost like old times except he was married, I was first to speak,

"Shouldn't I get checked out?"

"Yeh,"

I went to stand up but I just fell into his arms so instead of him getting a wheel chair he just picked me up in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried, I don't know why I just cried, maybe it was the pain I was in or the pain of missing Derek, Maybe it was the emptiness inside me I don't know, all I know was that I was back in Derek's arms.

We had been in an exam room for about ½ and hour now, Derek was taking things very seriously; he checked every part of me out,

"It looks like you have hurt your wrist and you have banged the back of your head hard, so you may have a lump and a severe sore head for days,"

"Ok,"

I didn't know if I should tell him about me forgetting our last kiss, or that fact that I loved his, but I didn't have the guts too. Derek went and got me a splint for my arm and told me I need to go home and rest, I was about to call Izzie or George to come and take me home but I didn't because Derek offered too.

"I need to go and change, because my scrubs are still wet, so I will change and come and get you in five minutes ok?"

"Ok,"

Derek POV.

As I walked out the room I turned round and saw Meredith was smiling a bit, this made me happy. When I was near the attendings locker room I heard my name being called out,

"Derek," I turned round and saw it was Addie,

"Not now Addison," at this moment in time Meredith was my main priority,

"Derek you could of died,"

"I know but I have things I have to deal with I will see you tonight,"

I walked into the locker room and slammed the door shut.

Meredith POV

Derek returned five minutes later with a wheel chair and he was changed into his street clothes, all that kept running through my mind was what would Addison say if she say Derek, though it kind of didn't bother me,

He helped me into the wheel chair and we left the exam room, as we passed every one I got sympathetic looks from people, some glared and others didn't care though the look that shocked me the most was Addison, she had this look like she had lost and had no more room to fight, and that made me a bit upset,

When we reached outside I asked Derek to stop and he did and came round to my front and kneeled down,

"Meredith what's up?"

"It's Addison when we passed her she had this look of defeat and like she couldn't fight anymore I think you should let one of my friends take me home and you go and speak to your wife,"

"No Meredith, I am taking you home and making sure your alright, Addison has had that look ever since I caught her in bed with mark, she has been done fighting since she saw you with me all those months ago, to be honest she is more of a lodger in the trailer that she is my wife, so you Meredith grey are not to worry,"

He kissed my forehead lightly and continued pushing the wheelchair.

The drive to my house was long and silent every now and then Derek and I would both steal glances at each other, every time I looked at him I got butterflies in my stomach, I just wished he felt the same way. When we were about five minutes away he spoke up,

"Meredith I don't know how you did it,"

"Well the paramedic freaked and so did I but I ended up in the worst place,"

"When I found out it was you that was in the OR I nearly ran out, but I couldn't because I had Baileys husband on the table,"

"I know Derek but it is ok I am fine,"

They reached Meredith house, Derek ran round and helped Meredith out of the car.

He started to walk up to the door with her but she stopped him,

"You know you can go now,"

"I know but I want to stay and help you,"

"Ok,"

The house was silent, there was a new message on the phone from Izzie and George saying that they stayed at the hospital to help and may be there all night, this made me happy but worried, I would finally get to spend some time with Derek the one man that I love but on the other we both have no self control so who knows what could happen.

We walked into the kitchen and saw that Izzie had baked muffins, I went to reach for one but Derek smacked my hand away.

"Meredith when was the last time you ate?"

"Last night,"

"Well I am going to make you a proper meal so sit your pretty ass down,"

I watched Derek as he cooked our meal every move he made, made me want him more and more, when he took his jumper off I saw he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, he looked so hot, if he wasn't married I would have jumped him then and there but Meredith YOU CANNOT TOUCH!

Derek laid a plate down in front of me when I saw what was on it I squealed and jumped up to give him a hug,

"Derek you made my favorite,"

"Yes Meredith for you I made cabonara,"

I held him tighter not wanting to let go then I looked up into his deep blue eyes, he leaned into kiss me, I leaned closer my lips brushed against his but I pulled away, that kiss generated sparks through my body.

"We should eat this before it goes cold,"

"Yes we should," he said this almost disappointed.

Not much conversation was made during the dinner, it wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfortable silence, every now and then I felt Derek's eyes on me, I wanted to look up but it took all my control not too.

We were both interrupted from our thoughts when Derek's phone rang; he went out into the hall and answered.

He came back in with a half smile had frown on his face,

"That was Addison; she says that she is on call tonight and that the heating broke in the trailer so I'm homeless for the night,"

"Stay here," I said this without thinking

_Oh Shit!_


	2. In Your Dreamys McDreamy

"Meredith are you sure?"

_No, I'll end up sleeping with you. _

"Of course I will get you some p-jamas from George's room and you can sleep in his bed,"

"Ok,"

I walked away thinking about what the hell I had done. I knew Derek was married yet I still invite him to stay at mine, even though he has a problem with the trailer I never thought I would invite him to stay.

I went into George's room and went to his drawer, all of his clothes were too small for Derek, he would just look stupid, then I remembered I had some of Derek's clothes in a box in my closet, so I walked into my room and raided through it.

I found many things of his that I had tried to leave and forget, but yet I find myself sleeping in them once in a while, I found his lucky red shirt, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and scrubs so I take them all out to let him choose as I got closer his face lit up at the site of his lucky red shirt,

"I have looked every were for this, you know Addison hates the thing,"

_How could she hate it you look sp incredibly hot in it, I hope you don't wear it tonight because oh boy am I screwed. _

"Meredith are you ok?"

"Yes I was just day dreaming, you should probably take all of these because well there yours,"

He took them from me and he looked a bit weird as I gave them to him,

"Meredith have you been wearing this?"

"Maybe,"

"I'm not mad I think it's sweet,"

"Ok then,"

Derek turned round and went into George's room, I was wishing I could follow him, but hey I'm not Addison.

_"Meredith?" I heard my name being called and I turned round to see Dylan standing there. _

_"Dylan?" _

_"How could you let me die, I had a wife and kids, you had nothing yet I end up dying, I will never understand why you put your had in that body," _

_"Why are you being like this?" _

_"Because you were the one with the feeling, YOU not me," _

_"What?" _

_"My Death was your fault," _

_"How….." _

I woke up in a cold sweat without thinking I ran towards Derek's room and jumped into his bed and wrapped my arms around him, I felt him wake up when his breathing wasn't steady and more,

"Meredith?"

"I had a dream, a really bad dream and I'm scared and I need a hug…" I was interrupted by him hugging me back tighter, I knew he was breathing me in but I didn't care.

"Meredith I will always be here for you,"

"I know Derek I was so scared,"

"Meredith what happened,"

"The bomb guy was in my dream and he started blaming me for his death saying I should have died and not him, and that he had a family.."

"Meredith his death was not your fault,"

I didn't reply I just snuggled into his chest.

The next morning we were woken up by the sound of George's alarm, I jumped up thinking I needed to go to work but then remembered that I had a hurt arm and well I was sore. I noticed that Derek's hands were in inappropriate places,

"Derek move your arms,"

"What,"

"Your hand is on my boob,"

"Woops sorry," he pulled away quickly.

"What time do you have to be in to the hospital today?"

"I don't I have the day off and well I'm spending it with you"

"Derek you don't…"

"I want to plus it will be fun we haven't hung out in a while,"

_Fun maybe for you at least you're not the one in love. _

"Ok then since you want to hang out with me you can take me to the store later as we need food,"

"Oh so I'm your chauffeur now" he teased

"Yes I would go myself but I can't drive,"

"Ok then, how about some breakfast,"

"Only if you're making it,"

"Ok,"

Derek made us French toast; I was surprised at his choice since he was a health nut and all but I ate it. I nearly moaned when I ate it, it was so good I wish he could make that for me every morning.

There was light conversation during breakfast each not daring to mention Addison, I just wished that at the end of the day he would come home to me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes,"

_This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why  
This love is unbreakable _

When we reached the store we were both silent, Derek had his lucky red shirt on since it was the only clean top at my house, he never looked hotter, and as we walked in I saw the photo booth I squealed and dragged Derek over to it,

"Meredith, why are we getting pictures?"

_So I have a picture of you _

"Because I love these photo booths so much,"

_Way to go Meredith_

Derek just laughed.

We took four different pictures,

One we were both laughing, the other he had his head resting on my shoulders with his arms wrapped around my waist, another one were we were making funny faces and the final one was of both of us just smiling, it was simple yet it said so many things.

Derek and I split the pictures; he got the one with his arms around my waist and the one with the funny faces,

We left and entered Wal-Mart,

"So what exactly do you need?" he asked

"Food, tampons, booze and other stuff,"

"Ok then why don't we start with food,"

As we walked round the isle I tried to get junk food in the trolley but every time I tried Derek hit my hand away,

"You know if you keep hitting my hand I will have two sore hands,"

"Well maybe if you ate better we wouldn't have this problem,"

I ran and picked up some chocolate and Derek chased after me he grabbed the chocolate and started to tickle me, I was giggling so hard, he wrapped his arms round my waist and picked me up, I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist, I looked in too his eyes and kissed him, it grew more and more heated until I heard a lady say,

"To be young and in love,"

This caused me to laugh, I looked at Derek and he said,

"What I'm young"

All I could say was

"In Your dreams, McDreamy,"

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms 


End file.
